El Reecuentro
by Valisas del nemus insanus
Summary: Inspirada en la carta que Caramon le envía a su hermano pidiéndole que vuelva y este devuelve sin abrir y con una nota que dice que él no le conoce y no tiene ningún hermano. Este hecho origina el declive del guerrero y me imaginaba el reencuentro. Mprep
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, primero saludos a todos! Este es nuestro primer fanfic de la dragon Lance. En realidad es una idea que se me ocurrió hace poco tras leer el principio del templo de Istar. En realidad no hay grandes spoilers. Esta inspirada en la carta que Caramon le envía a su hermano pidiéndole que vuelva y este devuelve sin abrir y con una nota que dice que el no le conoce y no tiene ningún hermano. Este hecho origina el declive del guerrero y me imaginaba como seria el reencuentro. Nunca había pensado en Raistlin y Caramon así de hecho me gustaban pero no eran mis favoritos pero tras leer sobre su infancia e cambiado totalmente de opinión. Por ahora un shonen ai suave que si alguien quiere se puede continuar. Las valisas tenemos muchas idea bullendo con el tema.

El reencuentro

Los ojos marrones del hombre al que un día llamó hermano lo miraron con los labios apretados. Tras años sin verse había cambiado. Su cuerpo seguía siendo grande salvo que ahora algo más y no por la práctica de deporte. Caramon se sintió observado e inseguro.

-Raist… Yo…-Caramon dio un paso hacia delante torpemente, retorciendo sus manos, pero un gesto de su hermano lo detuvo. El mago, observaba ahora su interior era el mismo abnegado hermano de siempre. Raistlin asió con fuerza el bastón y se acercó hacia él.

-Hermano…- volvió a insistir Caramon.-Yo te he…-Un nuevo gesto lo hizo callar mientras veía como se aproximaba aun más, sus manos, que ni sabían donde ponerse tiraron de su camisa para bajarla.

-No soy tu hermano.-siseó Raistlin. Los dedos del mago se detuvieron en la boca de Caramon acallando una protesta.-No es eso lo que quiero ser y sé que tu tampoco. El hombretón apartó su mano sin comprender.

-Eso no es cierto. Eres mi hermano. Somos gemelos Raistlin. Siempre hemos estado…

-Crees que no se porque te acostabas con tantas mujeres ¿Por qué te casaste con Tika?

-Raist…-Caramon no pudo decir más por que sus labios estaban sellados por los de su gemelo. Las manos frías del hechicero se deslizaban desde su pecho hacia su cintura notando sus nuevas curvas, todo aquello que siempre le había faltado a su propio cuerpo. Al apartarse esperó escuchar la protesta infantil de Caramon pero este no podía decir nada. Jadeando se rozó los labios sin poderlo creer y miró el rostro de su hermano que lucia una sonrisa retorcida. Raistlin se volvió pensando divertido que era tan enorme como crío. Una gran mano lo sujetó por el hombro haciéndolo volverse. Ahora fue Caramon quien lo beso pero un beso nada infantil. Su experta lengua lo asaltó dulce pero lujuriosa. Desconcertado por aquel gesto, al principio no supo reaccionar o no quiso.

Caramon había aprovechado todas aquellas lecciones gratuitas de las muchachas en su adolescencia incluso mucho mejor que Raistlin sus clases de magia. Las amplias manos de su hermano casi podían recorrerlo entero con un simple movimiento. Raistlin notaba hervir su sangre cuando el guerrero lo empujó sin brusquedad apoyándole contra la pared.

-Vasta Caramon.-Habló Raistlin apartándolo de él.

El rostro de Caramon enrojeció violentamente.-Lo siento… Perdoname. Yo… Tú eres. Es… has sido culpa mía. Yo entendí mal.

-Vamos Caramon calla de una vez. No es eso.

-¿No?

-Entendiste mal eso es cierto. Yo soy quien dice cuando y donde. Tú solo esperas y obedeces.

Caramon pareció pensar afligido pero pronto sonrió consiguiendo una mueca cínica de su hermano que poco después con su capa ondeante abandonó la estancia.

By Kimura from del Nemus insanus


	2. Yo Mando, tu obedeces

2 CAPITULO — Yo mando, tú obedeces

Hacía pocos días que ambos hermanos se habían vuelto ha encontrar. Parecía como si hubieran vuelto a aquellos años en que ambos andaban por Krynn en busca de aventuras. Raistlin había removido todas las bibliotecas conocidas en busca de mas información sobre la reina oscura, más conjuros, más hechizos, más saber, pero parecía que nunca era suficiente su hermano estaba siempre a su lado no se separaba de el tan fiel a el mago como el primer día, lo había dado todo por él y siempre permanecería a su lado. Sin embargo algo había cambiado. Caramon ardía en deseos de volver a rozar, aunque fuera una sola vez los perversos labios de su hermano, pero Raistlin no se había acercado al hombretón más que para lo imprescindible eso sin contar las veces que los ataques de tos acudían a su cuerpo para sacudirlo sin la mas mínima delicadeza. Cuando la noche los asaltaba decidían acampar, alrededor de las juguetonas llamas de una hoguera Caramon siempre ponía la excusa de hacer guardia para ver como su hermano se iba quedando dormido y en el momento que su respiración se hacia tranquila y pausada se acercaba para retirar los traviesos cabellos blancos que caían por su cara, se veía tierno, dulce algo que jamás era cuando estaba despierto. Sin embargo a pesar de que el gigantesco hombre no caía en ello Raistlin desviaba más de una vez sus ojos hacia el cuerpo de su hermano. Lo que en otros años era envidia e ira ante la visión de algo que el jamás poseería. Había sido transformado en deseo o más bien lujuria, jamás admitiría que deseaba a su hermano, por algo que a pesar de no poder llegar a ser si podría poseer después de todo.

Pasaron varios días desde aquel beso volvían a encontrarse en una posada en una habitación igual que aquella en la que se dieron el primer beso. Caramon permanecía sentado en la cama sin quitar la vista de la esbelta espalda de su hermano, los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza. Las sombras que hacia en la pared a Raist cuando este no podía dormir, la prueba de la alta hechicería, los ataques de tos, su afán por olvidar aquellos blancos cabellos aquella dorada piel y esos luminosos ojos, lo había intentado. Intento olvidarlo en los abrazos de numerosas mujeres, en los besos de Tika, en el fondo de un baso de vino, pero todo había sido inútil y ahora después de darle ese pequeño rayo de esperanza allí lo tenia.  
Raistlin seguía despojando las numerosas plantas e introduciéndolas en los sacos hacia una semana que había pasado desde aquel beso y el no había reclamado a Caramon en ningún momento le gustaba tener aquella sensación de poder sobre su hermano ahora era el gran dragón dormido y Caramon el enano que intentaba despertarlo a martillazos sin conseguir nada.  
De pronto notó como el inmenso cuerpo de su hermano se pegaba a su espalda y los brazos del guerrero rodeaban fuertemente su cintura, los expertos labios de su hermano se apoderaron de su cuello dorado, comenzado a dar pequeños besos, succionando cada centímetro de piel, bajando lentamente hasta su hombro, he intentando retirara su capa del cuerpo. Raistlin en un principio cerró los ojos deleitándose con las caricias de su hermano sin embargo en cuento sintió como perdía el control volvió a la realidad sus relucientes ojos con dos relojes de arena se abrieron irritados y asiendo en bastón que se encontraba apoyado junto a la mesa golpeo a Caramon haciendo que este se cayera de nuevo en la cama.

- ¡¡YA BASTA!- grito Raistlin irritado a lo que su hermano solo contesto encogiéndose  
- Lo… lo siento…. Raist yo…  
- Cállate-ordenó

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación Caramon se queda sentado en la cama su cara totalmente roja con la cabeza gacha y su mirada puesta en el suelo para después suspirar y sonreír de nuevo mientras miraba por la ventana. Raistlin se giro de nuevo hacia la mesa para seguir deshojando las plantas pero no llego a tocar ni una sola de sus hojas. En su boca se formo una retorcida sonrisa y girándose lentamente fue caminando despacio hacia su hermano

- Hermano creo haberte dicho que yo soy quien dice cuando y donde. Me has desobedecido- sus delgadas manos se apoyaron en los gigantescos hombros del guerrero comenzando a deshacerse de la cota de malla, para seguir con su camisa. Dejando al descubierto su extensa espalda curtida por el duro trabajo en el campo cuando era joven, mientras la camisa quedaba tendida en el suelo dando paso a unos brazos grandes como troncos de árbol. Caramon permanecía perplejo sin saber que hacer dejándose llevar por las frías manos de su hermano, que lentamente lo recostó en la cama quedando él encima. Sus labios se juntaron y Caramon aprovecho para tomar la iniciativa introduciendo su experta lengua dentro de la sube cavidad de su hermano, el mago disfruto como nunca de aquel beso sin embargo al separarse sus palabras fueron frías

- Tu solo esperas y obedeces - diciendo esto hizo girar a su hermano quedando este boca abajo las manos del mago asieron por las muñecas las del guerrero y su mano bajo hasta el pantalón de Caramon comenzando a retirarlo lentamente como queriendo jugar con él — me has desobedecido ¿te tendría que castigar de algún modo?- el pantalón acabo en los tobillos del hombre dejando al descubierto el redondo trasero del guerrero un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, cuantas veces habría soñado con ese momento, cuantas se lo habría imaginado, pero no así, no de esta forma, el quería ser suave y calido con el mago, no así. Raistlin continúo hablando cada vez mas bajo acercando su boca al oído de su hermano- Tú que crees. Yo soy en que mando ¿Qué te parecería que ahora me introdujera dentro de ti sin ninguna preparación? Desgarrándote por dentro ¿en ese sentido sigues siendo virgen verdad?- otro escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Caramon - OH, claro que si, con la primera estocada te haría gritar como nunca lo has hecho, seria más doloroso que si te clavara un puñal en el costado. Con cada embestida el dolor seria mas insoportable — continuaba el mago mientras su mano acariciaba los glúteos del muchacho acercándose cada vez mas peligrosamente a su entrada - La sangre comenzaría a resbalas por tus musculosas piernas y finalmente me separaría de ti sin ningún miramiento. Después claro esta, de haberte reclamado como mío llenándote con mi esencia 

En la mente de Caramon solo había sitio para una palabra Celos. Si su hermano sabía tanto respecto a pasar la noche con un hombre ¿Habría estado alguna vez con alguno? ¿Quien habría sido?¿cuantas noches habría estado junto a él?¿por que no había podido ser él?  
Los labios de Raistlin se separaron de su hermano mirando satisfecho la expresión de este. Caramon tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados sus manos agarraban las sabanas de la cama esperando la primera invasión, quizás esa fuera la única forma de tener a su hermano y si así ere como el mago quería así lo tendría, más la invasión nunca llego. El mago estallo en carcajadas, su risa era cruel y estridente, cosa que siempre lo había caracterizado aunque fueran escasas las veces que algo le hacia reír de tal modo. Sin embargo esta vez la risa fue desapareciendo, diminuyendo poco a poco para ser remplazada, por una sonrisa genuinamente infantil, algo que no había asomado a su rostro desde los seis años. - Serás tonto. Date la vuelta hermano — dijo soltando sus muñecas pero sin retirarse de encima.

El guerrero fue girándose lentamente. Ante los ojos atónitos del avergonzado Caramon vio como el mago se retiraba lenta y suavemente la túnica negra que callo a sus pies para dar paso a la silueta frágil y delgada de su hermano. Algo con lo que había soñado desde hacia años, las manos frías de Raistlin resbalaron hasta el pecho del guerrero para acariciar un pezón. Al notar la mano de su hermano sobre su piel desnuda Caramon contuvo la respiración para después dejar escapar un suspiro acercándose al mago para envolverle con sus brazos y apoderarse de su boca. La sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas. Raistlin se estremeció al volver a sentir sus manos y sus labios explorando su boca, su cuello, todas aquellas mujeres que habían caído bajo los encantos del guerrero le habían dejado una amplia experiencia y el joven mago era ahora testigo de ello, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas entrecortada cada vez que las caricias de Caramon se hacían más atrevidas. Aunque estaba disfrutando como nunca no iba a permitir que Caramon ganara, no esta vez, el era quien mandaba. Mientras se deleitaba con las cariarías que le ofrecía su hermano, Raistlin llevo sus dedos hasta la entrada de su amante para comenzar a prepararlo. Cameron gimió cuando noto los dedos moverse dentro de él mezcla de sorpresa junto con un calido sentimiento que conocía muy bien y comenzada a adueñarse de todo su cuerpo. Después de esto Raistlin interrumpió el beso para acomodarse entre las piernas del guerrero sin apartar la vista de Caramon quería ver el placer en sus ojos, quería verlo disfrutar y poder ver todo aquello en esos ojos marrones tan iguales a los de él, tan diferentes a los suyos. Raistlin empujo lentamente hasta quedar completamente dentro de su hermano sintiendo como aquellas estrechas paredes le envolvían acomodándose a él. Caramon no pudo evitar emitir un grito ahogado a pesar de tener una amplia experiencia con mujeres jamás, jamás había estado con un hombre el dolor fue cediendo para dar pasa aun calido placer el guerrero comenzó a gemir los movimientos comenzaron a ser lentos y pausados para volverse rápidos, violentos y demandantes. Sus cuerpos se estremecían una y otra vez los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron y una sustancia blanquecina cubrió ambos abdómenes Caramon suspiro encantado, luego fue Raistlin quien lo hizo al derramarse dentro de su hermano. El mago se desplomo sobre el guerrero quien lo acogió en un gran abrazo. Sus respiraciones aceleradas fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación en los siguientes segundos. Caramon acariciaba el cabello de su hermano con los ojos cerrados mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Siempre se quedaba abrazando a su pareja después de amarla pero esta vez era especial esta vez pararía el tiempo, se quedaría así por siempre.  
Raistlin quería desembarazarse de aquel cuerpo como había hecho tantas otras veces después de quedarse satisfecho, sin embargo no llegaba a entender por que no podía apartarse, no deseaba hacerlo, se sentía tan bien en aquel abrazo tan calido tan reconfortado, se sentía completo. Estaba comenzando que creer en que se había enamora… NOOOOOO grito su mente y su boca al mismo tiempo zafándose del abrazo de su hermano y sentándose en la cama. Caramon se recostó en el mullido colchón de paja apoyándose en sus codos. El mago recogió su túnica y se la puso rápidamente. 

- Raist ¿ Que… - comenzó a decir Caramon pero Raistlin desde la puerta le corto.  
- Ha sido solo un desahogo, nada más hermano ambos hemos obtenido lo que queríamos. No significa nada — tras una pausa lanzo una trapo con desprecio al guerrero- Límpiate tengo que seguir con mi búsqueda. 

Tras decir esto desapareció cerrando la puerta. Caramon se levanto rápidamente de la cama caminando hacia la puerta en su magnifica e indiferente desnudez, dispuesto a seguirle. Sin embargo no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando unas terribles náuseas acudieron a su boca prácticamente sin tiempo a reaccionar se precipito sobre el cubo donde Raistlin tiraba aquellos trozos de las plantas que ya no le servían para vaciar el contenido de su estomago en el. Tras unos largos minutos allí y un sudor frió recorriendo su cuerpo Caramon casi juraría que había devuelto hasta su primera papilla.

By Ranmarun from del Nemus insanus


	3. La recaida

Caramon, despertó sobresaltado empapado en sudor, su respiración agitada. Había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño en el que él se marchaba dejándole atrás. El frío que entraba por la ventana le helaba la húmeda piel. Caramon tiró de la cuerda de su nueva camisa cubriendo su pecho. Su hermano le había acompañado a cómprala hacia un mes por que la otra le empezaba a quedar pequeña. De nada le sirvió a Caramon protestar diciendo que seguramente la ropa habría encogido. Con ternura acarició la prenda. Tika nunca le hubiera acompañado a comprar nada. "Seguramente que Tika te dejaba ir de cualquier forma" había bufado Raistlin. "Mientras estes conmigo no me dejaras en evidencia" 

Su hermano no estaba en el lecho. Desde la primera vez que se acostaron, hacia ya 4 meses, prácticamente no le había vuelto a tocar salvo, ocasionalmente. Cada vez que lo besaba o lo tocaba era como la primera pero en los últimos dos meses apenas había salido de aquella maldita biblioteca. Alguna vez le gustaría poder quemar todo aquello o simplemente haberse perdido por el camino. Cuando Raistlin no tenia la nariz en un libro, se pasaba las horas junto al fuego tosiendo. No le dejaba ayudarle pero a veces el hombretón se conformaba con poder estar a sus espaldas.  
Sus amigos siempre decían, cuando era mucho más joven, que se conformaba con poco pero no era cierto. Tener a Raist era lo mejor. Era feliz solo cuando podía estar junto a él, cuando podía ayudarlo en cualquier tarea. Sabia que no era muy inteligente y no había tantas cosas que pudiera hacer por él pero… En ningún momento diría que aquello era poca cosa.  
El soldado se recostó sobre la almohada mirando hacia la ventana. Desde donde estaba no podía ver la calle pero si la luz que entraba por ella. Eso le indicó que hacia horas que debería estar levantado. Últimamente no se encontraba bien.

Caramon se sentó quebrantado de nuevo por las nauseas. Como pudo se alzó con una mano en el estomago llegando por los pelos al cubo. Una y otra vez las arcadas lo atenazaron haciéndole sentir que podría incluso morir si lo hacia una vez más. Con fuerza agarró su nuca intentando apaciguar esa sensación. ¿No iba a tener ni siquiera un día sin ese odioso malestar? Todas las mañanas le perseguían unas nauseas incontrolables. Se mareaba con frecuencia. Y aquella nueva camisa holgada, no hacia tanto, le oprimía la tripa. Pensó en ir en busca de su hermano pero sus piernas aun temblaban por el repetido esfuerzo. Despacio, asiéndose a la pared recorrió la escasa distancia como si se encaminara al otro extremo del mundo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. El mago entró con un par de libros que había comprado en la tienda de Lemuel.   
-¿Qué haces a estas horas en la cama?-Saludó ceñudo.  
-¿Donde has estado?-Preguntó alzándose un poco.  
-Te lo dije ayer.  
Caramon, entre cerró los ojos pensativo.-Es cierto. Me dijiste que pasarías a comprar algo, donde tu viejo amigo. Pero pensé que querías que te acompañara.  
-Y así era, cosa que nos encamina a la primera pregunta que te he hecho. ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la cama?- preguntó de nuevo dejando los libros con brusquedad sobre la mesa.  
-No me encontraba bien. Me notó extraño Raist. — Respondió con una mano en su abdomen.-He echado hasta la última papilla y cuando estoy de pie es como si el suelo fuera a retirarse dejándome caer de bruces.  
Raistlin lo miró furioso con sus dos ojos brillando más que las llamas del infierno. —Se perfectamente que significa eso.  
-Si.-Exclamó esperanzado.  
-Eso es que, mi redomadamente estúpido hermano, es un borracho de nuevo.  
Caramon se quedo aun más blanco tras aquella respuesta. Una presión desagradable comprimía su pecho.-No Raist…  
-Levántate.- El hombre obedeció. Torpemente se puso de nuevo en pie.- ¿Te has visto bien últimamente? ¿Es que no te da vergüenza en lo que te estas convirtiendo?  
Últimamente no haces más que comer y beber. Creía que ya lo tenías superado  
-Eso no es cierto. No he bebido.  
-Por eso vomitas cada mañana y te tambaleas. ¿Es que quieres convertirte de nuevo en aquello que encontré?  
-Raist no. Escúchame.-Le suplicó tratando de acercarse pero su hermano lo apartó.  
-Me has traicionado.  
-No es cierto. No he probado una gota desde que te encontré ni una.  
-No te creo.  
El silencio se prolongo unos instantes que le parecieron siglos al guerrero. Raistlin se aproximó hacía él. Las manos de largos y finos dedos del hechicero se posaron en su rostro atrayéndolo hacia si. Caramon notaba el aliento caliente de su hermano.  
-Dímelo Caramon. Admite que has vuelto a beber.  
-Pero no…-Raistlin apretó su cara acallándolo.  
-Dilo y tú y yo tendremos otra vez algo. Admítelo. Tus síntomas están claros. Vuelves a tener esa enorme panza, te mareas, vomitas, cada vez que miro estas sobre esa cama. Admítelo y esto se acabara pero con un final mejor del que tendremos si continuas mintiéndome.-Los dedos del mago abandonaron su cara para deslizarse hacia su cintura hasta llegar a su ahora redondeado trasero.- Admírelo le susurró.  
Caramon mordió sus labios con fuerza. No era cierto. No había vuelto a beber desde que lo encontró. Si que había estado tentado pero no lo había hecho. Estaba claro que Raistlin no le creería. Caramon poso una mano en su abultado abdomen sintiéndose extraño. Si decía que bebía Raistlin se calmaría… Tal vez. Y si así fuera quizás le dejaría volver a tocarle volver a estar junto a él… Pero si decía eso estaría mintiendo. Si le decía que no Raistlin se enfadaría mucho más, lo sabia. Lo necesitaba demasiado para tirarlo todo por la borda por eso no había vuelto a beber por eso le mentiría.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Lo confesare… Yo… he estado.-El hombretón movió sus manos nervioso.-Yo…-Casi parecía que se le hubiera olvidado hablar. Raistlin lo miró-Lo siento Raist.- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.- no lo he hecho  
. Los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par apunto de perder la paciencia.-Mientes.-Lo acusó.  
-Raist… Te juró por todos los dioses que no es cierto. No me encuentro bien pero no es por la bebida.  
-¡Calla no quiero oír más mentiras! A partir de ahora seré yo quien se ocupe de tu comida y más te vale que no te pille borracho.  
Raist, por favor.-Le suplico al borde de las lagrimas. Tienes que creerme. No he vuelto a beber. Cuando estaba con Tika me sentía vació pero no entendí hasta que fue tarde que era por que me faltabas tú.  
-No vuelvas a hablar de ella en mi presencia.-Siseó.  
-No se que me pasa Raist. Estoy asustado. Noto cosas extrañas pero te juro que no es el alcohol. Notó algo dentro de mí… como si se moviera. No se que pasa pero eso no… ¡Raist!  
Su llamada se perdió en la gran sala cuando el mago salió sin ánimo de escuchar más.  
El corpacho del hombre se encogió y comenzó a temblar cuando las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

El mago salió de la habitación dejándose sus preciados libros en su enfado.  
Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo podía haberlo traicionado así? Entendía que la estúpida de Tika no hubiera podido alejarlo de la bebida pero ¿él? Caramon siempre había procesado una obediencia ciega a su persona. Sabía que le idolatraba, sabía como había terminado cuando se marchó. El ultimo que pensó que podría traicionarlo y para colmo no solo lo había hecho si no que muy probablemente lo llevaría haciéndolo ya varios meses. No había más explicación para aquellos síntomas.

A la mañana siguiente Caramon despertó aun con la ropa del día anterior. Se había quedado dormido sobre la cama hecha. En la palangana lavó su rostro quitando sus lágrimas secas y peinó sus cabellos.

Al bajar a la cocina se encontró con Raistlin, que para variar, preparaba el desayuno. A su nariz no llegó el olor del pan tostado ni de los huevos o el bacón.  
-Buenos días hermano.  
Como respuesta el mago gruñó algo que no entendió. Se volvió un segundo y dejó dos platos de mala manera sobre la mesa. En cada uno una rebanada de pan y dos lonchas de jamón.  
-Siéntate.-Le ordenó irritado.  
-Si. ¿Qué es esto?  
-El desayuno.-Respondió tras mirarle como si fuera idiota.  
-Pero Raist esto es muy poco, el día será largo.-Protestó.  
-Pero Raist.- Repitió en tono de burla. —Si quieres seguir conmigo tendrás que hacer esto. Yo necesito un guerrero y eso es algo que no pareces.  
Caramon levantó el tenedor llevándose un trozo de jamón a la boca. En su cara la misma expresión que se le hubieran mandado comer paja. Mientras pensaba para él que incluso Tika comía más.

Durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde Caramon acompaño a su hermano en la biblioteca hasta que el hechicero arto de escucharlo a él y a su estomago lo mando fuera.  
-pero no es culpa mía.- Argumentó.- Hasta una mujer come el doble de lo que me diste para desayunar.-La mirada de Raistlin lo atravesó.-No quería decir eso, ya se que tu comes poco pero yo.  
-Vete.-Le repitió tajante. En la cocina queda algo de jamón.-Caramon sonrió de oreja a oreja.-Pero solo eso.-Le advirtió.  
-Bueno.

Caramon era como un niño grande.

El hombre terminó con el jamón antes incluso de sentarse a la mesa. Durante un rato pensó que ya estaba bien. Le había dicho a Raist que haría todo lo que le pidió pero su estomago rugió cual fiera salvaje. La despensa medio abierta lo miraba como invitándolo a entrar. Solo acogería algo a hurtadillas para apaciguar su hambre y subiría. Tal vez así también calmara la sensación de que algo allí dentro se movía. 

Raistlin comenzó a impacientándose. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido aquel idiota? ¿Cuánto se puede tardar en comer dos lonchas? Siendo él escasos segundos. Seguro que no le habría dado tiempo ni para sentarse a la mesa. De mala gana dejó la pluma en el tintero y se encamino hacia allí.  
-Caramon se puede saber que te esta tomando tanto tiempo.- El mago enmudeció.- ¿Qué…?- Caramon estaba sobre el suelo de la cocina tratando de alzarse con la ayuda de una silla. -¡Caramon!-Rápidamente se agachó junto a él. -¿Qué ha sucedido? — El gran hombre parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por alzarse. El mago reparó entonces en unas cuantas manchas sobre su ropa de comida. Con grandes zancadas marchó a la despensa dejándolo en el suelo. Por todo el pequeño cuarto un desorden propio de ladrones o de una rata gorda.  
-Caramon.-Gritó con los dientes apretados. -¿Qué demonios has hecho?  
-Lo siento… pensé que… Tenia mucha hambre no he tomado nada desde el desayuno y creí que así se me pasaría lo de…  
-¡Cállate! ¡Has vuelto a decepcionarme! Borracho despreciable.  
-Te dije que no lo he hecho.-Habló al tiempo que trataba de alzarse pero la silla cedió resbalando sobre el suelo y el guerrero se desplomó.  
-No puedes tenerte en pie y encima lo niegas. Me reiría si no fueras tan patético. Sígueme si tan sobrio estas.  
-Necesito ayuda.-Suplicó.  
-Ya lo creo que si.- El mago oscuro marchó furioso más furioso que con el ser que les dio la vida simplemente por diversión.

Pasaron horas antes de que el gran guerrero pudiera alzarse por sus propios medios, horas en las que pensó que no había ninguna posibilidad de que lo perdonara. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacer nada bien? Pero si lo que quería su hermano era uno de sus figurines que llevaban ropas vistosas y estrechas eso es lo que tendría aunque en ello le fuera la poca salud que le quedaba. Era una promesa, un juramento.

Raist se apoyó un instante en la pared. No era por que se sintiera mal por todo lo que había dicho era por que algo no encajaba.  
No era normal que se mareara así.  
No le había perdido de vista en toda la tarde hasta que lo mando a la cocina. No le habría dado tiempo. Raist cambio de opinión. Si en el tiempo que llevaba allí le había dado tiempo a arrasar con media despensa que no hubiera podido hacer con una botella… pero si así fuera con tal cantidad de comida el alcohol no le hubiera afectado de aquel modo mas teniendo en cuenta que siendo un alcohólico y teniendo tanta masa muscular apenas se hubiera enterado si se hubiera bebido dos. Raistlin salio de su biblioteca encaminándose a la despensa. Bajo un tablón de madera suelto encontró lo que buscaba. Una caja de vino llenas de polvo a cuyas botellas no solo no les faltaba su contenido si no que no tenían ni la más ligera marca de una huella en la superficie.

Raistlin comenzó a rebuscar entre sus numerosos libros durante días. Todo aquel tiempo no salió, no le dirigió la palabra a Caramon, no durmió y mucho menos comió pero incluso él se llevó algo más a la boca que el propio hermano aferrado a su promesa.  
Un par de semanas después encontró lo que buscaba. Ansioso acercó el libro a la escasa luz de una vela. Era un breve artículo que hablaba de algo que no había oído jamás, de la posibilidad en un mundo mágico de un embarazo masculino. Allí mencionaban, los mareos, las nauseas matutinas, el aumento paulatino de peso y… El mago volvió la página con el corazón en la garganta a la espera de saber más pero solo había una pequeña marca con la referencia del artículo original. Con rabia arrojó el libro al otro extremo de la habitación. Rápidamente salió en busca de su hermano. Lo buscó en su habitación, en el granero, incluso en el establo pero no lo vio hasta que se dio cuenta que junto a la puerta del Laboratorio, en el suelo Caramon yacía inconsciente.

By Kimura from Nemus Insanus

Kaim : gracias por tus comentarios por favor sigue leyéndonos y dejándonos comentarios de verdad es gracias a ellos que nos animamos a seguir escribiendo y muchas gracias por ir pasando todos los días y leer nuestras actualizaciones de verdad eso y los comentarios que nos dejas nos animan un montón.

Ilenda: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario de verdad que te esta pareciendo Raistlin si al principio nosotras tampoco veíamos esta pareja hasta que lees los libros de la forja de un túnica negra y el principio del templo de Istar es mortal pero este ultimo libro no lo recomendaríamos a nadie ya que una cosa es describir el problema que puede tener una persona con la bebida y otra muy distinta es que lo ridiculice hasta la propia autora bueno espero que nos siguas leyendo y nos dejes cometarios a cerca de lo que te a parecido


	4. Viejos amigos, nuevos problemas

Raistlin corrió hacia Caramon agachándose a su lado, el mago apartó un mechón de pelo rizado que caía sobre los ojos de su hermano. El guerrero permanecía inconsciente en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, de la comisura de los labios comenzaba a caer abundante sangre negra. Raistlin no comprendía nada, poso la mano en el musculoso hombro de su hermano y le zarandeo lentamente, mientras con un pañuelo retiraba la sangre que no dejaba de salir por la boca del joven, sin embargo esto no evitaba que saliera cada vez más, más negra, más viscosa. Inclino la cabeza de Caramon hacia un lado para que no se ahogara con aquel espeso líquido negruzco.

-¿Caramon?- susurró el mago. Su gemelo era a veces irritante, pero ahora que tenía lo que quería de su hermano desde hacía años, ahora que al fin de alguna forma por así decirlo se habían vuelto a unir en uno, parecía que el destino se lo quería arrebatar todo. Si Caramon desaparecía ahora se quedaría solo, sin amigos, ni familia y por primeras vez se dio cuenta de que aquél joven, ya había hecho mella en él. El miedo a perderle se apoderó del mago como hacia años que no le ocurría. Se sentía impotente, en ese momento las cosas escapaban a su control y eso era lo que más odiaba. Caramon había sido la única persona que le hacía reír de verdad, era la única persona que pese a todos sus desplantes para alejarlo de él, seguía allí a su lado y por que no admitirlo, aquel guerrero era el único que llenaba su corazón, aquél ha quien amaba.

- CARAMON — Raistlin volvió a sacudir a su hermano esta vez con más insistencia

Sin embargo el mago no obtuvo respuesta. Tenía que llevarlo rápidamente a una cama, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?  
_  
Caramon se agitaba en su negro sueño, Raistlin no estaba. Todo era oscuridad y frío. Una sombra apareció ante él comenzando a coger forma de un ser grotesco mucho mas grande que él, sus labios se movían señalando su vientre, pero Caramon no escuchaba nada. Era como si un extraño ruido zumbara en sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar las palabras de aquel ser de las sombras. El frió se incrementó en aquella oscura estancia apoderándose aun más del cuerpo del joven. La grotesca forma que se había formado delante de él comenzó a ser cada vez más grande alzándose como un gigante a punto de pisar una hormiga. Sus oscuros ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre volviendo a señalar a su abdomen. Caramon no comprendía nada seguía sin escuchar lo que le quería decir, no parecía querer burlarse de él como habían hecho todas las personas que se habían cruzado en su camino antes de encontrar a Raistlin. La sombra alzo una mano en la cual comenzó a formarse un largado bastón, tomando impulso lo clavo en el vientre de Caramon sin darle tiempo a reacciona. El guerrero cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo los cabellos cayeron sobre sus ojos y aquel ser desapareció en una heladora ráfaga de viento.  
Lo que antes era frío ahora se volvió calor y comenzó a correr por las venas del guerrero. Su sangre se convirtió en lava hirviendo, quemando cada rincón de su cuerpo. El aire se la escapo de los pulmones siendo reemplazado por algo viscoso. Los pinchazos dentro de sus entrañas fueron cada vez mas agudos obligando al guerrero a encogerse más sobre si mismo. Algo se desgarraba dentro de él. En pocos segundos un charco de algo pegajoso comenzó a formarse al rededor suyo. El miedo se apodero del joven, sin embargo no permitiría que este le dejara paralizado. Como pudo se levantó buscando una salida de aquel cuarto. Una puerta fuera de aquella pesadilla, la voz de Raist llamándole se escuchó por toda la estancia pero no lograba saber de donde venia._

Por primera vez en toda su vida Raistlin maldecía su obsesión por los hechizos de guerra. El solo había querido tener poder, inspirar miedo y eso solo se conseguía con hechizos y conjuros de lucha. Siempre había despreciado los libros de Magia de medicina antigua por considerarlas más cuentos de viejas que ciencia, era irónico que ahora, tras haberse convertido en uno de los magos más poderosos, tuviera que recurrir a ellos, para saber que pasaría con su hermano y su hijo.  
Después de haber recuperado sus fuerzas tras quedar agotado por la magia utilizada al trasladar el cuerpo de Caramon a la cama que últimamente compartían en la posada, había revuelto toda la biblioteca de hechicería del pueblo y trasladado la mitad de los libros de Magia de medicina antigua hasta la habitación en la que ahora Caramon descansaba. Al guerrero le había subido la fiebre considerablemente su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado y un moratón se había comenzado a formar en parte de su abdomen. El mago ya se había ocupado de la fiebre con una infusión la cual había administrado al guerrero con pequeños sorbos aprovechando los cortos estados de semiinconsciencia que a veces sobre venían a Caramon y un ungüento para el hematoma que presentaba su abdomen, parecía que todo iba cediendo pero el mago tenia que saber que significaba todo aquello. Raistlin había rebuscando el los libros la causa de todo ello y para su horror la había encontrado. La sangre negra que había expulsado, la fiebre, esa zona amoratonada en su vientre. Solo podía significar una cosa, Caramon estaba perdiendo el bebe. El grueso libro que Raistlin sostenía en sus manos calló al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Las temblorosas manos doradas se acercaron con miedo hacia la camisa del guerrero lentamente puso la mano en la firme piel del vientre alzando la camisa no sintió nada, cerro sus brillantes ojos en forma de reloj de arena intentado apreciar el mas mínimo moviendo y en ese momento sintió una pequeña patada en su mano una patada que provenía del interior de Caramon el bebe estaba vivo, eso… eso… Solo significaba una cosa que Caramon había estado embarazado de GEMELOS, entonces unos de ellos seguramente estaba muerto, pero el otro, el otro aun se movía en el interior de su hermano. Las manos doradas situadas sobre la tersa piel del guerrero comenzaron a templar presas del alivio, de la alegría, del amor y en ese instante se dio cuenta que todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad, realmente estaba preocupado por su hermano y por su hijo tenía un miedo atroz a perderlo por eso no quería estar cerca de él, no quería encariñarse, no quería amarlo. Eso era una debilidad un punto débil que cualquiera podría atacar, algo que no infundiría respeto, ni temor a nadie un hermano siempre colgado de su brazo que lo trataba como una madre no impondría a nadie. Debido a ello siempre había preferido tratar mal a su hermano, para que este lo abandonara, para que cuando sus caminos se separasen Caramon no se sintiera perdido sin él. En aquella época le quería como a un hermano por eso pensó que al tratarlo mal este le dejaría, pero no fue así y poco a poco ese amor fraternal se fue transformando en otra cosa, entonces decidió separase definitivamente del guerrero pero ahora que había vuelto a aparecer en su vida le había calado más hondo y ya no podía negar que estaba enamorado de él como jamás lo había estado de nadie antes y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Le quería y ni los dioses podían saber cuanto lo amaba.

En las siguientes semanas Raistlin no se separó de al lado de la cama de su hermano noche y día a su lado la comida y el bienestar desaparecieron de la mente del mago solo había dos cosas su hermano y aquellos libros que se encontraban regados por toda la habitación para saber mas, más sobre el actual estado de su hermano más…  
La fiebre de Caramon comenzó a bajar el moratón de su abdomen empezó a difuminarse en la piel desapareciendo y el guerrero comenzó a mejorar. Más Raistlin tenia una cosa clara en su mente no diría nada a su hermano, nada de su embarazo hasta que tuviera toda la información, hasta que supiera si la vida de su hermano realmente peligraba por encontrarse en ese estado, hasta que supiera como podía ayudar a Caramon a tener aquel niño, su hijo.

Caramon comenzó a notar como el fuego que hasta hace poco corría por sus entrañas iba debilitándose hasta desaparecer lentamente sus ojos se abrieron lentamente parpadeando para hacerse a la luz. Las largas pestañas del guerrero dieron paso a la visión del cuarto de su hermano, sin embargo ahora en vez de estar ordenado estaba lleno de libros por todas partes, apilados en montones por el suelo, abiertos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, libros de todo tipo, grosor y tamaño ¿Qué buscaría ahora Raist?

- ¿te encuentras mejor hermano?- la voz rasposa de Raistlin inundo la habitación pero esta vez aquel sonido sonó con si arrastrara algo de preocupación.  
- Si estoy bien, no se que me ha pasado.  
-tranquilo, no es nada hermano solo tienes que comer bien y descansar- dijo el mago mientras le acercaba un plato lleno de comida ha rebosar, no le iba ha decir que estaba embarazado, no hasta que tuviera mas información de sobre todo eso, hasta que supiera que le podría explicar todo a Caramon, hasta que tuviera todo bajo control.  
El guerrero permaneció serio frente al plato sin tonar nada, sus intestinos comenzaron a protestar haciendo ruido reclamando alimento. El guerrero siguió sin moverse los ojos dorados de Raistlin se posaron en los del guerrero seriamente, sus labios solo salio una palabra, una orden.  
-Come.  
-no tengo ganas.  
-tu estomago parece no estar de acuerdo con tu boca.  
El silencio no se hizo esperar inundando la habitación ninguno de los dos se movió. Hasta que Raistlin decidió tomar la iniciativa.  
-¿por que no comes Caramon?- la voz del mago sonó sumamente irritada  
-Hay alguien que no le gusta como soy y si para estar a su lado tengo que dejar de comer, lo hare.  
-Lo que digan o piensen los demás no tiene ninguna importancia-el silenció se volvió ha formar en la habitación y Raist se alzo acercándole aun mas el plato a Caramon - y si alguien piensa cualquier estupidez de esas, le transformare en mi profesor de primer curso.  
El guerrero aun dubitativo llevó lentamente la cuchara a su boca comenzando de esta manera a comer.

Caramon completamente recuperado caminaba por las calles de la atestada ciudad, al fin podía salir de aquellas cuatro paredes sus pasos le fueron llevando hasta el mercado. Había seguido comiendo bien y Raist no se había apartado ni un momento de su lado. El mago seguía siendo el mismo Raistlin sin embargo había cosas que no llegaba a comprender. De vez en cuando Raist se apoyaba en su tripa y sonreía, aunque también sus encuentros en la alcoba habían sido bastantes numerosos. Tan distraído iba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esas últimas semanas entre aquel gentío, que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre se acercaba justo en la dirección contraria tan distraído o más que el guerrero de amplio volumen.  
Los hombros de los dos chocaron haciendo perder el equilibrio ha ambos Caramon alzo los ojos en busca de la persona que acababa de derribar para poder ayudarla al hacerlo se encontró con el pelirrojo semielfo con el tantas aventuras había compartido.  
-¿Tanis?  
-¡¡¡ Caramon ! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?¿Tika está con tigo? ¿Estas solo?  
-Estoy con Raistlin  
El ceño del semielfo se frunció levemente  
-Vamos, acompáñame a la posada y hablemos un rato- dijo Caramon  
-De acuerdo creo que hay mucho que contar.

El guerrero llevo a su amigo hasta la habitación de la posada que desde aquel incidente compartía con Raist. En pocas horas le contó a Tanis todo, todo lo que había ocurrido, todo menos que se había caído, que había estado enfermo, vomitado sangre, su nueva relación con su hermano y que se lo tiraba cada noche. EL semielfo dejó hablar a su amigo y cuando terminó aproximó la silla.

-Caramon, no has pensado en volver a casa con Tika  
-NO, ella solo estuvo cerca de mi cuando era famoso. La ultima vez que la vi me dijo que no volviera hasta que fuera el misma Caramon de antes, el Caramon fuerte, el Caramon de vientre firme famoso y admirado por todo el pueblo. Un Caramon al cual pudiera pasear por la calle principal. Sus palabras fueron que si no volvía siendo esa Hombre no se me ocurriera aparecer. Como ves mi tripa sigue siendo igual o más grande que antes.  
-Estoy casi seguro de que eso te lo ha metido en la cabeza Raistlin. ¿Quizás si dejaras de beber tanto y te alimentaras mejor?  
-Eso no es cierto.- El tonó de Caramon lo convino a no hacer más acusaciones hacia su hermano.-¿Por que todo el mundo piensa que sigo bebiendo? He dejado de beber hace ya bastante tiempo además esto — prosiguió Caramon señalando su abdomen- esto, es diferente noto algo no se el que algo que se mueve.  
Los ojos de Tanis se clavaron intensamente en el vientre del guerrero, el semielfo permaneció larga rato callado, pensativo.

-Caramon, vuelve con Tika, tu hermano seguirá su camino lejos de ti… siempre lo hacen…ellos al final…  
-Tanis estas bien  
-Si perfectamente, pero hazme caso vuelve con Tika ella lo comprenderá.  
-No ya te dicho que NO VOLVERE — el guerrero intentó cambiar de tema. Con paso lento se dirigió hacía la cocina para ofrecer algo de comida a su amigo, sin embargo tras dar pocos pasos algo dentro de sus botas comenzó ha incrustarse en la planta del píe. Tanis preocupado se acercó.  
-¿Me puedes ayudar a descalzarme viejo amigo?  
- Por supuesto sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- Contestó el semielfo sonriendo ampliamente.

El semielfo se agachó para ayudar a Caramon a quitársela las botas, sin embargo los pies hinchados del guerrero no parecían estar muy de acuerdo en salir. Tras librase con dificultad de ambas botas. Tanis comenzó la ardua tarea de poner el nuevo calzado al guerrero.

-Empuja Caramon, empuja un poco más.  
- no entra-dijo con la voz entre cortada a causa del esfuerzo  
- Venga , empuja. Parece que comienza a ceder  
-AAA hace daño- fue la única respuesta de Caramon, ya que la bota le empezaba ha comprimir el pie.  
-ya casi… casi…. Ahora.  
Al fin el pie del guerrero acabó dentro del viejo calzado y Caramon respiró aliviado. Un portazo retumbó en cada habitación de la casa, sin duda alguna Rasit había vuelto. La molestia del pie del guerrero pareció desaparecer tan rápido o más de cómo había llegado.  
-Tanis me ha encantado hablar con tigo, pero tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano.  
- Esta bien,- contesto apesadumbrado — parece que no voy a poder hacerte cambien de opinión, sin embargo piénsalo bien Caramon. Volver con Tika quizás… quizás sea la mejor opción. De todas formas yo me quedara por el pueblo una semana más, piénsalo. Podríamos volver juntos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los siguientes días todo siguió igual, las continuas nauseas de Caramon , sus mareos que los achacaba a esa extraña enfermedad… pero algo pareció cambiar. Raist seguía como siempre, aunque bastaba solo pronunciar el nombre de Tanis para hacerle perder los papeles y que su legua se volviera más afilada. Así que al final Caramon optó por no hablar más veces de sus increíbles viajes con el semielfo. A pesar de todo Raistlin siempre estaba atento a los más mínimos movimientos del guerrero.  
Tanis por su parte seguía intentado hacer ver a Caramon que lo mejor era volver con la posadera. El guerrero solo daba las mil y una explicaciones de por que no quería volver, aunque cuando Caramon le preguntaba por que estaba tan seguro de que eso era lo mejor, el semielfo solo respondía.  
-tengo más años que tu, he vivido más.  
Entonces el tema cambiaba drásticamente a todas las aventuras que habían pasado junto a Riverwind, Kitiara, Flint , Raistlin, Strurm, Laurana, Goldmoon, Tas…  
Los días fueron pasando monótonos. Hasta que uno de ellos, Raistlin volviendo de la biblioteca se paro a hurtadillas frente a la puerta de la habitación, que en ese momento estaba ocupada por su hermano y Tanis como tantas otras veces había hecho. Sigilosamente escucho las voces de ambos

-No te muevas tanto.- decía juguetonamente el semihombre de orejas puntiagudas.- espera así …  
-siiii, siiiii al fin lo conseguí.

Si los ojos dorados del mago podrían cambiar de color ahora seria rojos como la sangre.

By Ranmarun Las Valisas del Lemus insanus


	5. Celos

CELOS

Raistlin se encaminó a su hogar apoyado en el bastón. Era su hogar, el de su hermano y el suyo y pronto el de su hijo. ¿Por qué tenia que venir nadie más? Tanis fue un amigo de aquellos tiempos que prefería olvidar. Desde que el semielfo había llegado, Caramon no había dejado de hablar de él, de las aventuras que habían corrido juntos, de Solace y ocasionalmente de Tika hasta que se daba cuenta de que Raistlin estaba realmente enfadado. En algunas ocasiones, cuando venia el semielfo, la puerta de su biblioteca entre abierta mostraba escenas que le hacían aborrecerlos a ambos. Miradas cómplices, frases que no era necesario que fueran terminadas por quien las empezó, el intento de ánimo de Tanis a Caramon cuando algo, que no sabía que era, le daba una especie de patada. El Semielfo lo animaba diciéndole que no seria nada grabe y que seguramente los aires de Solace le ayudarían a curarse. Querían quitárselo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par. El desprevenido guerrero soltó su camisa tratando de asir un abrecartas cercano quedando tan solo cubierto por sus ajustados pantalones.  
-Me has asustado Raist.- Respondió aliviado. –Pensaba que volverías más tarde.  
-Me imagino. –Dijo fríamente. Un imaginario monstruo de ojos verdes arañó la espalda del hechicero.  
-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó tratando de coger su ropa sujetándose al armario. Raistlin se adelantó dándosela, al hacerlo sus manos se rozaron. Le gustaba la sensación de poder ayudarle. –Gracias Raist.  
El hechicero lo besó en los labios, agarró de nuevo la camisa del guerrero y la dejó caer.  
-Ven.- Susurró sujetándolo por una mano. Con pasos lentos acompañó a su amante hacia la cama. Apartando las mantas y las sabanas a un lado le hizo sentarse ayudándolo a tumbarse con delicadeza, la misma que su hermano siempre había usado para él. Al agacharse sobre su cuerpo los largos cabellos del mago cosquillearon sobre su piel. Sus labios siguieron agasajando los de su amante mientras los amaestrados dedos del mago lo recorrían. De rodillas sobre Caramon lo sentía aun más suyo. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en estar juntos? El musculoso pecho de Caramon subía y bajaba acompasado mientras uno de sus brazos se agarraba a la barra del cabecero. Raistlin lamió su cuello con fuerza haciéndolo gemir. La espalda del guerrero se arqueó por un escalofrió de intenso placer. Últimamente todo su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más sensible y suave. Caramon, sujetó los largos cabellos de su hermano mientras seguía trabajando en su cuello y oreja pero Raistlin se soltó.   
-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?  
La cara del guerrero se volvió completamente roja. Con todas las chicas con la que había estado casi siempre había tomado la iniciativa y aquella situación se le hacia 'extraña'. No le importaba que le hiciera lo que quisiera pero ante él le avergonzaba pedirlo, frente a él si.  
Los dedos de Raistlin se enredaron en los ensortijados cabellos de Caramon apremiándolo.  
-Lo que desees.  
Las sabanas se enredaban entre sus cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos. La ventana entre abierta mecía la cortina haciéndola entrar y salir de la habitación. Aun era de día, aun podía ver el rostro contraído de su hermano ciego de placer, lujuria y amor. Raistlin sacudió la cabeza quitando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Era ridículo pensar que aquello estaba reservado solo para él, realmente estúpido. ¿Quién le aseguraba al mago que realmente era el primero y el único? ¿Qué sucedió todas esas noches de campaña en el que él no lo acompaño? ¿Qué había pasado aquellas semanas en las que apartó el estudio de la magia por intentar descubrir que aquejaba a Caramon? ¿Le abría llevado a la cama Tanis? Un imaginario monstruo de ojos verdes apretó su cuello dificultado su respiración.  
-Raist.-Jadeó el descomunal guerrero.  
Su hermano, siempre pendiente, siempre atento, siempre cuidadoso. ¿Cuánto le estaría costando decir su nombre y no el de Tanis? ¿Qué habían hecho todas las veces que los había dejado solos? Mientras penetraba en él con los parpados cerrados, vino a su mente los ojos del semielfo, imaginándoselo sobre su hermano como él ahora y Caramon mirándolo con el más grande de los amores, uno infinito. Un imaginario monstruo de ojos verdes le apretó el corazón, un corazón que dejo de bombear sangre caliente y repartió un ácido corrosivo que le hizo odiar a Caramon como no lo había hecho en años.  
-Lo que desees.-Repitió el mago pronunciando cada silaba como si tratara de analizarla. Caramon lo miró extrañado al darse cuenta de que Raistlin se había detenido.- ¿Es eso lo que le dices a Tanis cuando no estoy?  
Caramon recibió aquellas palabras como si le hubiera dando un golpe devastador-¿Qué? – Acertó a preguntar finalmente. Lo había oído mal. Se dijo así mismo.- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?-Preguntó herido.  
-Deja de fingir, se perfectamente que has estado revolcándote con el semielfo en mi cama.  
- ¡No es cierto! ¿Con Tanis?- El rostro de Caramon era pura confusión. -Eso es ridículo.  
-Suéltame.-Le apremió Raistlin asqueado.-Seguramente tus hijos bastardos son de ese semielfo y no míos.  
-¿Hijos?-Caramon se alzo ligeramente mirando como el mago cubría de nuevo su cuerpo con la túnica negra. Con un gesto brusco, de la mano, sacó el pelo fuera de la ropa. Al instante después lo entendió. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par. El guerrero tragó saliva. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle mientras las movía hacia su vientre. Raistlin clavó su mirada en él. -Raist, ¿Qué has querido decir?  
-No te atrevas a tocarme.-Le advirtió.-Me das asco. Tú y ese semihombre podéis tener vuestra jauría en los lindes de Qualinesti.  
-¡RAIST!  
El hechicero salio de la habitación. Caramon se irguió de la cama sin importarle su desnudez, lo atajó antes de que entrara en la biblioteca.- ¿Qué has querido decir? –Volvió a apremiarlo.  
-Esta bastante claro, ¿no? ¿Qué estas embarazado de ese semielfo?  
Las mandíbulas del guerrero se apretaron tanto como sus puños. Iba a sacudirlo, lo iba a hacer. Por primera vez en su vida los brazos que habían servido para protegerlo le harían escupir sus palabras.  
-Dime que esto es una broma.- Los ojos de Caramon se humedecieron. Notaba con más claridad aquella vida en su vientre.-Raistlin no contestó.- ¿No pensabas decírmelo nunca? Y encima me acusas de… -El guerrero tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta. -¡Contesta maldita sea! – La sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de su hermano le dijo que le daba igual. –No sabes… no sabes el miedo que he pasado cuando no sabia que me sucedía. Y ahora…-Caramon golpeo la pared con la izquierda. La puerta junto a ella retumbó. Los ojos del hechicero se abrieron ligeramente pero su hermano ni lo vio.- ¿Y encima no es tuyo?  
-Así es Caramon, tú sabrás de quien es. – Ambos relojes de sol lo miraron desafiante y en sus escrutinio un imaginario monstruo de ojos verdes le dijo al oído que el puñal le había partido el corazón en pedazo, pedazos que el viento se había encargado de esparcir.

Tanis ató su caballo frente a la casa. Con cuidado se asomó al jardín de atrás imaginando que Raistlin se encontraría allí pero, no estaba. Quería hablar con él para que convenciera a Caramon que volviera a casa. Sabia que solo era un juguete para Raistlin y quería que lo soltara ante de que lo tirara a un lado roto. Aun recordaba con un escalofrió la imagen del gran guerrero cambiada por aquella mole alcoholizada. Todo por su culpa.

El semielfo llamó a la puerta. Pasado un rato volvió a insistir pero tampoco sucedió nada. La mano de Tanis asió el pomo justo en el momento en que Caramon la abría haciéndolo entrar a trompicones.  
-Creí que habías dicho que te marchabas.-preguntó con voz ronca.  
-Tenia que intentar persuadirte una vez más.-Respondió con una sonrisa. -¿Has desayunado ya? He traído algo por si te apetecía comer con un amigo antes de marchar.- En aquel momento Tanis, se fijó en la ropa que llevaba, una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de montar muy ajustados, en su cara, sus pronunciadas ojeras le decían que no había dormido nada aunque no tenia cara de cansado si no de serio, tal vez enfadado.  
-No tienes que persuadirme, voy contigo.- Podemos ponernos en marcha ahora mismo si quieres.  
-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?  
-Si, pero antes tendremos que parar en la ciudad a coger provisiones no quiero…- Caramon sacudió la cabeza tratando de no hablar de más.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Pero pasa, podemos esperar un poco para salir. Vamos a la cocina.  
Al llegar a ella sobre la mesa había un plato lleno a rebosar de huevos y bacón pero sin tocar.  
-Veo que estabas a punto de desayunar –Le dijo mientras lo veía ir de un lado a otro sacando platos y cubiertos.  
-¿Que?-Preguntó distraído.-No, eso no es mío.  
-¿Es de Raistlin? – preguntó sorperdido.  
-No exactamente. ¿Qué ruta seguiremos? –Caramon sujetó un huevo abriéndolo sobre la sartén cuando el aceite estuvo caliente.  
-¿Qué ha dicho tu hermano?  
El guerrero normalmente hablador y risueño no respondió. Tenia cosas en las que pensar.  
¿Por que le había dicho aquello? Se sentía vació, tan vació como cuando lo escribió negando que fueran hermanos. Quería hablar con él pero sabía que no resistiría otro cínico comentario de su boca, ni otra sonrisa retorcida de sus labios. Le había acusado de beber, lo había tenido engañado y encima le había dicho que le era infiel cuando lo hubiera dado todo, absolutamente todo por él incluso la vida, una vida que seguramente ya le había dado por llevar su hijo en su interior. Si es que no se había burlado de él también con eso. Caramon se sobresaltó al oír un ruido de una puerta en el pasillo.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Se ofreció el semielfo aun sentado a la mesa.   
-No es necesario.

Cuando terminaron de comer, en silencio, Tanis insistió tanto que no le quedo más remedio que dejarle limpiar los platos. El guerrero miró de reojo la puerta, quería marcharse antes de verlo pero una vez más sus deseos no se hicieron realidad.

-Buenos días Raistlin.-.-Saludó el semielfo sonriente.  
-Buenos días Tanis.- El hechicero se fijó en la ropa de viaje que llevaba puesta su hermano.  
-He venido a despedirme probablemente no pueda volver en una larga temporada. El viaje será largo pero al menos me alegra poder hacer un gran trecho de el en compañía. Caramon seguía de espaldas a ambos mientras colocaba la vajilla en su sitio se quedo estático.  
-Tal vez… tal vez no quisiera que se marchara.-Pensó Caramon pero, no dijo nada.  
-¿Con quien?-Dijo casual pero sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.  
-¿No te lo ha dicho?- A Tanis aquello le parecía cada vez más extraño. ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos? Hacia dos días Caramon no hubiera vuelto ni muerto y hoy se marchaba ¿y ni siquiera se lo había dicho?  
-En tu estado no deberías montar nada hermano mío.-Le advirtió con fingida preocupación. Las segundas intenciones de aquella frase solo pasaron desapercibidas para Tanis.  
La mirada calida que el guerrero reservaba para su hermano se volvió fría como el acero. –Eso no será asunto tuyo nunca más. No pienso apartarte de tus libros. Te espero fuera Tanis.-Caramon salio de allí dejando atrás todo incluso los pedazos de su corazón por que el monstruo de ojos verdes se había confundido y todavía quedaba algún trozo que romper.


	6. Huidas y sorpresas

Huidas y sorpresas

Los primeros kilómetros avanzaron a paso ligero mientras recordaban viejas anécdotas pero a medida que caía la tarde el silencio se hizo algo incomodo al menos para Tanis.  
Por la expresión concentrada de su amigo sabia que algo lo preocupaba.

-Caramon.-Lo llamó el semielfo pero este ni se volvió. –Caramon.-volvió a llamarlo esta vez más preocupado.- El ceño del guerrero se frunció fuertemente mientras una mano sujetaba la parte baja de su vientre. Le dolía absolutamente todo, hasta el último hueso del cuerpo. Tenia que haberlo visto venir. Llevaba meses sin montar y el peso añadido no le ayudaba en nada. Tenía la espalda agarrotada ¿y que decir de su dolorido trasero? ¿De cuanto estaría? Caramon mandó detenerse a su caballo la mirada gacha y los hombros encogidos.  
-¿Caramon estas bien? ¿No estarás pensado en volver verdad?  
En aquel momento los ojos marrones del hombre se alzaron clavándose en los suyos. –Lo he estado pensado y no debería haberme ido así.  
-Vamos, Tika esta aguardando por ti.-  
-¡Tika, me echó!- exclamó con brusquedad. –No la guardo rencor por ello. Entiendo que lo hiciera pero prácticamente…  
-Caramon, escúchame aunque no volvieras con ella, cosa que me entristecería no tienes por que volver con él. Te está utilizando siempre lo ha hecho y cuando no le seas útil…  
-CALLATE. Estas hablando de mi...-El hombre paró un instante al darse cuanta de que no era hermano lo que iba a decir. Algo no iba como debiera. El dolor en su costado empezaba a ser más que una molestia.- Ninguno de vosotros lo conocéis como yo.- Él nunca nos haría…- El guerrero se calló abruptamente llevándose una mano al estomago.- Tenemos que parar.  
-¿Te encuentras mal? Cerca de aquí hay una posada. ¿Puedes seguir montando?-  
El guerrero asintió pero Tanis agarró las riendas llevándolo.

Sujetándolo por la cintura y el brazo lo ayudó a desmontar con cierta dificultad.  
-¿Vas bien? Allí hay un banco. Puedes sentarte en el mientras pido habitación.  
-Bien.  
Tanis, lo dejó sentado junto a la ventana y fue a prisa a pedir una habitación. Caramon intentó levantarse varias veces pero sus músculos cansados y las dimensiones de su abdomen se lo impedían. Tras varios intentos fallidos empezó a pensar que la forma más fácil de levantarse seria esperar por Tanis. El semielfo llegó hasta él tras una breve carrera, al ver a su amigo se apresuró a ofrecerle su ayuda. El rostro de Caramon estaba empapado en sudor, sus cabellos se pegaban al rostro. La verdad es que hacía un día caluroso pero no para encontrarse en ese estado. Tanis se situó detrás del guerrero y pasando sus manos por debajo de las axilas ayudó a Caramon a ponerse en pie, al levantarse, la camisa del joven se ciño más contra su abdomen marcando de este modo la ovalada forma del mismo inconscientemente la vista del semielfo se quedo fija en dicho punto como si estuviera hipnotizado aquello no era algo que habían producido unas cuantas raciones de más en la taberna, aquello parecía como aquellas antiguas leyendas que había oído tantas veces relatar en su juventud a su antiguo maestro pero eso solo eran cuantos de antaño aunque el vientre del guerrero tenia cierta similitud con el de Goldmoon antes de despedirse aquel día ahora tan lejano y ¿acaso no había creído a Strum cuando dijo a ver visto el ciervo blanco de Huma a pesar de ser una antigua leyenda por que no pensar ahora que las historias del pasado se podría volver reales como en aquella ocasión ? Tanis sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando poner su mente en blanco pero al abrir los ojos vio el rostro de Caramon y no pudo identificar lo que se reflejaba en el ¿miedo, duda, bochorno? El guerrero se apresuró a andar todo lo rápido que le permitían sus músculos doloridos, sabia que la mirada del semielfo estaba posada en él lo notaba con cada paso que daba sentía como aquellos ojos le seguían

La habitación era pequeña con una única ventana diminuta. Dos camas y una mesita junto a la puerta, era todo el mobiliario del que disponían.  
El guerrero se sentó sobre uno de los lechos, las facciones de su rostro se contrajeron al hacerlo.  
-Quédate aquí. Mandare que suban la cena para ti. Tengo que buscar información sobre los caminos. No quisiera que nos sorprendiera ningún grupo de ladrones recién afincados en la zona o ir de cabeza a una batalla a la que no he sido invitado.-Caramon sonrió. Antes de salir Tanis, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama.-Al menos habla con ella yo lo hice y se que te echa de menos y se arrepiente.  
Caramon negó con la cabeza.-Esa mujer me humilló. Sé, que no se lo hice pasar bien pero, también me hizo daño. Me dejó de lado y cuando vio que ya era tarde para recuperar al Caramon del que se enamoró me echó con la idea de que volviera cambiado o que me mataran.  
-Tika nunca haría eso.  
-Solo quiero descansar.-Dijo dándole la espalda.- Baja y cena tú yo esperare aquí.  
-¿Estarás bien?  
-Si.  
Tanis no insistió.

A pesar de las molestias Caramon cayó dormido prácticamente al instante cuando despertó le dolía la cabeza como si tuviera resaca y a su nariz llegó el olor de la cena. Debía de haber estado tan cansado que no había oído llamar a la puerta. Lentamente se puso en pie como Raist le había indicado, para no marearse con tanta facilidad y se acercó al plato. No se parecían a las patatas picantes del viejo Otik pero tampoco tenían mal aspecto. En el plato de madera, un guisado caldoso de conejo con patatas y dos zanahorias.  
Como si alguien hubiera abierto el techo y comenzara a llover, sobre un estanque, las lágrimas del guerrero cayeron sobre el caldo provocando ondas. La enorme mano de Caramon se alzo tratando de contenerlas. El hombretón se sintió estúpido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Se había acordado de sus acampadas junto a Raistlin, de sus días y sus noches acompañándolo al colegio antes y después de trabajar en el campo, de cuando pensó que lo habían matado, de cuando creyó que no volvería a verlo y ahora era él quien se había marchado.

El guerrero se cambio a prisa recogiendo toda su ropa. Sobre la cama trató de colocarse las botas. La nota con su escueta despedida había sido escrita, no pensaba hablarlo con él sabía que Tanis no le dejaría volver y no pensaba discutirlo, esa era la idea pero…

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- El semielfo lo miró desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados.  
-Me voy.-Respondió decidido.  
-No puedes hacer eso.-Respondió sujetándolo con fuerza por los hombros.  
-Tengo que hablar con Raist.  
-Despierta Caramon. No tienes nada que hablar con él. Ni siquiera sabiendo que te marchabas fue capaz de decir nada agradable y me parece que lo quieres demasiado para poder verlo. Caramon negó débilmente con la cabeza, sus cosas aun en la mano. -Date tiempo. Si vuelves ahora nunca te respetara.  
-No se que hacer… Hay cosas que no sabes Tanis… Ni yo mismo las entiendo.-Respondió pasando sus dedos entre el cabello. No sé como acabara todo esto.  
-Pues dímelas, dímelas y veremos que hacer pero no puedo ayudarte si no se lo que ocurre.  
Caramon cayó derrotado sobre la única silla que se encontraba en la habitación escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos comenzó tomar aire para decir:  
-Estoy embarazado.  
-¿Que?  
-que estoy embrazado- un silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitación- estoy embarazado de Raistlin.  
-Caramon, Caramon levántate- comenzó a titubear Tanis.  
-¿que te pasa Tanis?- dijo Caramon alzando la cabeza asustado ante la perdida de color en el rostro del semielfo que comenzaba a tambalearse  
-Caramon, levántate que el que se va a caer ahora voy a ser yo- Caramon fue lo suficientemente rápido como para cogerlo justo antes de caer. Ayudándole a ponerse en el cama.  
-se lo que piensas de mi será mejor que me vaya – comenzó a decir el guerrero sin embargó el elfo le sujetó por el brazo antes de que este se fuera de la habitación y con una sonrisa calida le respondió.  
-no Caramon, no pienso nada malo de ti, es más ahora muchas cosas cobran significado, pero vallamos de vuelta al pueblo habla con Tika ahora es la única salida que veo. Luego ya veremos que hacer, pero por ahora recuerda que yo te apoyare en todo nos quedaremos una noche mas y mañana saldremos. ¿Te parece bien?  
Caramon titubeo unos instantes para luego añadir.  
-Esta bien quizás tengas razón, pero solo estaré un rato en el pueblo para aclarar mis ideas y sabes que hacer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cintia subió las escaleras con prisa. La joven camarera llegaba tarde para terminar de hacer las habitaciones. Lo cierto era que tampoco es que aquel sucio cuchitril pudiera brillar gran cosa por mucho que se le frotara pero, por eso la pagaban. La muchacha salió de la ultima habitación y se encaminó hacia la caseta exterior donde estaba el baño echaría un poco de agua y mucho jabón y tal vez limpiara. Al tirar de la puerta esta no se abrió.  
-Esta ocupado.-Escuchó decir a una voz de hombre.  
-Volveré más tarde.-La expresión de Cintia se convirtió en una de asco. Desde donde estaba le llegó el sonido de desagradables arcadas. Hoy sería un día muy duro se dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Entre los dedos de la mano con la que la joven, sostenía su cabeza, vio uno de sus trapos de limpieza. Dando un bote lo soltó brincando mientras trataba de no hacer ruido. "Que asco. Que asco. Que asco."

La madera de la caseta sonó bajo los pasos de un par de botas de montar. Con cuidado sujetó el cubo de agua y trató de lavar aquel estropicio. No podía estar pasándole aquello.  
Tanis, salió del baño algo inestable. Antes de continuar, tuvo que sentarse.  
-Es como una epidemia.- se dijo tratando de encontrarle la gracia aunque tras estar allí cinco minutos y tener que volver a entrar seguía sin encontrarla. Una mano descansaba sobre su abdomen.-No puedo decirle esto a Riverwind. XD


	7. La profecia

Tanis dejó a Caramon con Tika en la gran posada en la que hace muchos años había comenzado una gran historia en donde conoció por primera vez a Riverwind , aun se acordaba de la gran entrada del hombre envuelto en aquellas pieles un autentico bárbaro de las llanuras un hombre alto, el mas alto que él hubiera visto y educado hacia su dama, altivo y único como guerrero , pero era una tontería pensar en aquello Riverwind había regresado con Goldmoon y él ¿él ahora no tenia nada? Esa era entre otras muchas la razón por la que había aconsejado a Caramon en que regresara con Tika pero al ver el recibiendo que le había dado la pelirroja no estaba ten convencido de haber dado el consejo adecuado Caramon la mujer lo único que dijo ante la llegada de su marido fue un escueto

-Te dije que si no volvías siendo el hombre de que me enamore no regresaras.

Tanis había pasado el brazo de Caramon sobre su hombre para ayudarle a entrar en la taberna Tika se giró furiosa hacia el hombre y el elfo

-¿Dónde crees que vais? ¿No pensaras entrar por la puerta principal de MI posada? ¿Verdad? Llévalo por la puerta de atrás la que utilizó para llenar la despensa, no volverá a permitir que Caramon me avergüence.

Tanis tuvo el impulso de dirigirse hacia la mujer para callarla aunque fuera con la punta de su flecha pero Caramon se lo impidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera.  
Y pensar que hace unos meses cuando fue a buscar a Caramon para que acompañara a Crysania pensó que la pobre Tika había tenido que sufrir mucho, que ciego había estado. El elfo ayudo a Caramon a entrar en la posada sentándolo en una pequeña silla, pequeña para las amplias dimensiones del guerreo. La mujer de cabellos rizados y rojos como el fuego entro en la instancia limpiándose sus blancas y delicadas manos con un viejo trapo de cocina, no dejo decir ni una sola palabra a ninguno de los dos.

- En primer lugar quiero saber por que has vuelto después de lo que te dije, en segundo se puede saber donde están tus firmes abdominales en un firme vientre por que, que yo recuerde el guerrero del que me enamore no tenia esa… esa …. Esa albóndiga por estomago y en cuart…

Caramon solo supo bajar la cabeza ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos , sabia que no era buena idea.  
El elfo se alzo cubriendo con su sombra a la joven mujer y comenzó a hablar con una voz tan potente que hizo callar a la mujer, un voz que inundaba toda la instancia

-En primer lugar hemos vuelto por que necesitamos que cuides de Caramon durante una temporada y lo vas a hacer claro que lo vas ha hacer por que si no yo personalmente vendré con todos los elfos del bosque para ofrecerte como sacrificio en el primer templo que encuadré por el camino aunque sea de la misma Diosa de la oscuridad y créeme que lo haré , en segundo tu marido se encuentra en esa condiciones por que esta embarazo si como escuchas embarazado de alguien que no viene al caso, y la única solución que encuentro en este momento es que se quede aquí el no pude seguir mas y yo tengo que solucionar unos problemas personales- dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su estomago- el hombre del que te enamoraste es el que tienes enfrente y si solo lo querías para pavonearte de llevar alguien de del brazo siento mucho informarte que en tu raza se envejece muy rápido.  
-¿embara.. Embarazado? – la risa de la pelirroja se escucho por toda la habitación - ¿es broma verdad ? hacia años que no me reía tanto

Pero la cara de Tanis no cambio seria y desafiante hasta algo salvaje en el fondo de su iris una mirada que Tika jamás había visto en Tanis y probablemente muy poca gente la habría visto.

-entonces es cierto – la mujer se callo unos minutos – esta bien, Caramon te puedes quedar, lo siento de verdad que lo siento no se lo que me ha pasado yo cuidare de ti he sido una estúpida todo este tiempo perdóname los nervios pudieron con migo Tanis supongo que tendrás que reanudar tu viaje no te preocupes yo cuidare de Caramon.

El elfo no estaba nada convencido de aquellas palabras, pero tenia que hacer algo con el niño que crecía dentro de él tenia que protegerlo de alguna manera Caramon estaría bien oculto allí durante un tiempo mientras el tenia que buscar información sobre lo que estaba pasando dos hombres embarazados en tan poco tiempo y encima dos de los héroes de la lanza , tenia que haber un buen motivo para esto , en cuanto a Riverwind… quizás podría ir a verle al fin y al cabo él era el padre tenia derecho a saber , un simple elfo como él no iba a arruinarle la vida.

Tika le acompaño hasta el caballo

-Cuídale de acuerdo.  
-si

La mujer vio al elfo desaparecer en el polvoriento camino y regresó a donde estaba su "maridito" su cara cambio de la mas angelical ternura al reflejo de la lava del infierno.

-Caramon levanta tu grasiento trasero de ahí, no te habrás creído la sarta de mentiras que le he contado al orejas puntiagudas de tu amigo ¿verdad? Me has engañado, mas has sido infiel y me las vas a pagar.

Caramon estaba muy cansado sumamente cansado para responder para hablar y mas aun para discutir, habían sido varios días de viaje con un embarazo avanzado, su mente adormilada solo podo pensar irónicamente hace unos meses te deba asco tocarme y ahora aborreces el hecho de que otro lo haya hecho.

Raistlin llegó a Solace aproximadamente tres semanas después de la discusión. Al principio esperó sentado en su biblioteca fingiendo indiferencia pero, sabiendo que finalmente Caramon volvería disculpándose por todo lo hubiera hecho o no. Durante aquel tiempo siguió leyendo todo lo que encontraba sobre embarazos y partos dejando relegada los libros de grandes hechizos, y siguió esperando a que su hermano regresara pero aquello no sucedió.

El invierno casi había terminado pero, su gélido aliento parecía resistirse a abandonar el mundo sujetándose a su cuerpo. Las invernales manos del tiempo amenazaba con arañar su rostro haciéndolo trizas e introducirse en su pecho para jugar con sus pulmones haciéndolos toser sangre.  
El caballo que tiraba del carro guiado por Rainstlin, se detuvo frente a su antigua casa. El mago anduvo encorvado camino de las escaleras, mientras su capa se arrastraba. Subió despacio observando su antigua morada. Los años que había estado vacía no habían contribuido en su aspecto. Parte del árbol sobre el que se sustentaba había crecido introduciéndose por el techo. La puerta de entrada se había hinchado y prácticamente desencajado del marco. Raistlin cerró la puerta tan rápido como la había abierto al verse dentro. El ruido del viento se oía con más fuerza al tratar de meterse este entre las contraventanas cerradas.   
-Shirak.-Pronunció el hechicero haciendo que la luz de su bastón se encendiera. Lo que un día fue un hogar hoy era nido de telarañas y quien sabe de que más. La mesa de la cocina se perdía bajo una extensa capa de polvo como todo lo demás. Caramon, no había estado allí de eso no le cabía duda alguna.  
La garganta comenzó a cosquillearle anunciando lo que ya conocía bien, una tos áspera y tediosa que lo atenazaba como la muerte a un moribundo. Cuando pensó que ya no podría volver a tomar aire presa de aquel ataque consiguió llenar de nuevo sus ardientes pulmones. Sacando su pañuelo banco limpio la sangre de sus labios. Se agarró al marco de la puerta sintiéndose debilitado pero el tiempo apremiaba. Raistlin se llamó estúpido al darse cuenta de que probablemente Tika no hubiera querido vivir allí y hubiera hecho construir su propia casa en otro lugar. Puede que no supiera donde vivía ahora pero si que seguía sabiendo donde se encontraba la posada del Último hogar.

Las escaleras subían sinuosas sobre uno de los árboles más grandes de Solace sobre el, la posada el Último hogar. Las manos del hechicero se posaron sobre la puerta pero no la abrió. Aun recordaba la promesa de volver cinco años después junto a sus amigos, aun recordaba la camarería del grupo y el buen humor de su hermano, recordaba tantas cosas…  
Abrió despacio pero aun así del local salio un aire calido mezclado con el alboroto de los parroquianos, el olor de la leña quemada en la chimenea y la comida recién hecha.  
Raistlin sintió como las miradas se clavaban en él con curiosidad. Caminando como si nada le importara se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas. Allí apenas había luz. Tika estaba charlando con una de las camareras, al parecer la chica tenia reparos en servir a una túnica negra. Raistlin sonrió un instante. A veces pensaba que estudiar hechicería no servia más que para asustar camareras y niños.  
-Ridículos.-Pensó Raistlin.

Tika negó con la cabeza moviendo así sus rizosos cabellos pelirrojos. Con cara de pocos amigos se dirigió hacia él con un cuadernillo para tomar nota.  
-¿Qué desea? –Preguntó sin mirarlo.  
-Tika…  
La mujer alzó la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado a un fantasma.-Raistlin… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-He venido para hablar con Caramon.  
-¿Caramon?-preguntó aparentemente desconcertada. –Hace casi un año que no le veo. Fue a proteger a una tal Crysania que estaba buscándote y desde entonces no se nada.  
-¿Seguro?  
-¿Seguro?-Repitió ella mucho más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado hacer. –Eres tú quien lo destrozó y convirtió en un rechoncho borracho y ahora vienes aquí ha hacerme preguntas a mi. ¡TÚ LO DESTROZASTE CONVIRTIENDOLO EN UN DESPOJO! NO ESTA AQUÍ. PROBABLEMENTE ESTE MUERTO EN ALGUN AVERVADERO AL QUE CAYÓ EBRIO. –Tika se tapó lo ojos comenzando a llorar con toda su rabia. Uno de los parroquianos se acercó hacia ella poniéndose entre ambos.  
-Será mejor que te vayas hechicero.-le dijo el hombre. Siguiendo el ejemplo alguno más de los lugareños se alzaron.  
A Raistlin, no le quedo más remedio que marchar.

El hechicero comenzó a caminar de uno a otro lado de la cocina de su antigua casa. Si no estaba en Solace, ¿Dónde? Había contado con verlo allí pero… Que Tika le hubiera dicho eso no implicaba que fuera cierto. Tal vez Meggin supiera la verdad.

Pocos días después un Tanis envuelto en una negra y holgada capa entró en la posada Tika se acerco rápidamente a él. Lo primero que capto su atención era el palido rostro del semielfo y las pronunciadas ojeras de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Tanis? ¿Resolviste tus problemas?  
-No, aun no pero necesito ver a Caramon  
-No está.  
-¿Como que no esta?  
-Ha ido a visitar unos vecinos  
-¿Hace unos meses no llegaba para dar ni dos pasos y ahora ha ido a ver a unos vecinos?-dijo el semielfo alzando una ceja.  
- Es que insistieron tanto y se le veía tan ilusionado que no le pude decir que no pero tranquilo volverá a la noche.  
-Así que ya pude andar mejor, me gustaría verlo- y en por su rostro paso una expresión de tristeza que rápidamente se difuminó para dar paso a su habitual seriedad- pero No tengo tanto tiempo. Necesito ir a Krynn, dale esta carta de mi parte a Caramon y dile que estoy buscando información sobre lo que le esta pasando y que si busca a su hermano el Orador de los Soles le dara un par de caballos para ir en su busqueda  
-¿Y que tiene que ver el debilucho ese con todo esto?  
-TU DISELO- le grito

Tanis salio de la taberna tan rápido como había entrado pero la vista de Tika no se parto de la capa del elfo había algo muy raro en ella era como si llevara un pequeño bulto escondido en su abdomen además el joven elfo andaba despacio muy cansado y esos cambios de humor no eran normales.

Sin darle mas importancia se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la taberna y abrió la puerta de la trastienda haciendo estremecerse a un Caramon que ahora ya no podía ocultar su vientre de 9 meses asomando por la camisa. El buen guerrero ya prácticamente vivía en la taberna para evitar el constante sube y baja de aquella interminables escaleras de madera Tika no le dejaba salir de la trastienda desde que lo trajo Tanis. Nada mas marcharse el semielfo Tika había aceptado que Caramon volviera y se quedara con unas condiciones.

Primero; Caramon permanecería escondido durante el embrazo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado y segundo; dirían que Caramon había vuelto siendo un guerrero alabado por la Crysanida esa a la cual acompaño pero que debido a una extraña enfermedad muy contagiosa y agravado por una herida esta postrado en cama (una herida y una enfermedad que duraría 9 meses) y tercero Cuando naciera el hijo de Caramon dirían que era de Caramon y Tika 

La pelirroja no iba a permitir que se supiera que su maridito se había ido con otro hombre y con su hermano nada más ni nada menos, por que después del comentaria de Tanis no le quedaba ninguna duda. Había agradecido que Tanis le hubiera traído a casa, al semielfo le había dicho que se arrepentía del trato que le había dado al irse, que no sabía lo que le había pasado y que el guerrero ahora iba ha estar mas que bien cuidado, JA solo quería quedarse sola con Caramon para decirle todo lo que pensaba de él, y vengarse por que se iba a vengar. La mujer sacó un pequeño papel doblado de su bolsillo dándoselo a Caramon-Es de Tanis- fueron sus escuetas palabras.

Las manos temblorosas de Caramon recogieron el papel sus ojos se quedaron mirándolo intensamente sus manos no le respondían ¿y si tenia alguna noticia de Raistlin?, que tontería tras tantas semanas aun seguía guardando la esperanza. Lo mas seguro es que la carta solo tendría información acerca del paradero de la misteriosa elfa que había traído hacia ya muchos años a los últimos hijos nacidos de varones, a la cual había ido a buscar. Sin más miramientos Caramon abrió la carta.

-¿Qué te dice? –Preguntó Tika.

El guerrero comenzó a leerla en voz alta pero pronto se detuvo. Su esposa miró como Caramon colocaba una mano sobre su abdomen y comenzaba a acariciarlo.  
La mujer no pudo leer hasta meses después que es lo que ponía en aquella carta.  
…Vuelve antes de que sea tarde. No sabes cuanto me arrepentí de alejarte de Raistlin. Raist puede ser muchas cosas pero solo debería de importarte dos, que es el padre de tu hijo y que te quiere. A lo largo de los años nunca lo vi. Solo escuchaba sus palabras ácidas y sus desplantes hacia ti, pero me he dado cuenta de que si realmente lo amas no hagas caso de un semielfo idiota que hasta hace poco no supo lo que tenias y era algo que yo mismo querría tener ahora para mi y no puedo. Vuelve, por que no importa que todo el mundo diga lo estupenda que es Tika y la perfecta pareja que hagáis ellos no vivirán por ti.  
Un amigo.  
Tanis

El unico pensamiento de Caramon en aquel momento fue ojala pudiera moverme con mayor libertad. Hacia ya varáis semanas que un solo paso le quitaba todas las energías de su cuerpo dolorido y algo muy raro estaba pasando a Tika. La mujer cerraba la posada muy pronto y desaparecía en la noche para regresar a altas horas de la madrugada, no sabía a donde iba y juraría que alguna vez en la oscuridad de la noche la había visto con las manos machadas…. Imaginaciones suyas, pesadillas sin sentido, se dijo.

Las estrechas calles cubiertas por el asfalto romano aguantaban estoicas las pisadas de siete criaturas y un humano. A cada paso las huellas de sus botas casi quedaban impresas sobre la dura piedra. Obligados a dejar las monturas en el exterior de la ciudadela avanzaban hacia su objetivo.

Cuenta la leyenda que en la ciudad perdida de Nessian existen dos mujeres capaces de adivinar el futuro. De tierras lejanas reyes y villanos llegan postrándose a sus pies en busca de sus visiones. Mujeres sencillas de aspecto mundano poseedoras de un don. Para algunos venditas, para otras diosas, para otras… solo astutas timadoras de aspecto bondadoso. Tal vez no fuera entonces una leyenda si no un cuento. Sea como fuere…

Ariakas regresado de entre los muertos abría camino franqueado por los siete draconianos. A pesar de ir cubierto por las largas capas y capuchas en la noche del solsticio no pasaron inadvertidos para nadie.

En la plaza, el centro de la ciudad, la gente se agolpaba ante la gran celebración del día dificultado el camino de las criaturas y su amo, antiguo señor de los dragones. A pocos metros de su objetivo su avance entre la multitud era una dificultad pero no un impedimento. Carros, niños, mujeres, hombre, ancianos, grandes puestos todo se convertía en un obstáculo que no hacia mas que entorpecer una estúpida misión.

Ariakas, cuyos puños habían permanecido apretados por la furia hasta perder el color sacó su espada con un sonido metálico, a sus espaldas los draconianos hicieron lo mismo. Años exiliado, años condenado a la oscuridad y al silencio y su primera misión tras regresar de aquel olvido era ser mandado en busca de las protagonistas de un cuento de hadas. Pues los cuentos en sus tierras no se escribían con plumas vistosas ni tinta negra si no con espadas afiladas y sangre ya fuera humana, o no.

Los gritos se escucharon en la ciudad durante horas mientras un líquido espeso más negro que rojo comenzó a cubrir calles y cuerpos. Fue una carnicería pero solo otra más.  
Ariakas jadeó cansado, no satisfecho pero si más a gusto.  
-Sigamos.-Ordenó mientras pasaba el antebrazo por su cara para limpiar la sangre consiguiendo cubrir su rostro aun más. Ahora, con la capucha bajada se podían ver un par de ojos que brillaban con fiereza.

La puerta de la casa no tenia nada de especial. Podía haber llamado pero nadie le dijo que fuera amable. Una breve seña del ahora general le indicó a uno de sus acompañantes que hacer.

La monumental pierna del draconiano hizo saltar la puerta astillándola.

Nada más entrar lo primero que llamó su atención fue la visión de dos mujeres, una sentada junto al fuego con las manos extendidas mientras la otra se hallaba en pie caminando frente a la lumbre. Era como si ningún se hubiera dado cuenta de su violenta entrada. La que permanecía sentada era pelirroja de cabellos rizados, ojos marrones y cara redonda. Al principió la vista de la chica lo miraba a los ojos pero al momento descendió hasta el suelo. La otra mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada azul era blanca como la nieve y lo observó con más dedicación de la que había usado él.

-Esa no es forma de entrar a una casa.-Le reprendió la mujer rubia como si se tratara de la travesura de un niño pequeño.  
-Sois las adivinas, ¿no? Podríais haberla dejado abierta o ¿es que no lo visteis venir? –El imponente soldado cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
-Y os esperábamos. Nadie dijo que la tuviéramos cerrada con llave.-Respondió la pelirroja. ¿Puede cerrar la puerta? Por favor.  
-¿Qué puerta?- se jactó. Pero al instante enmudeció al ver de nuevo la maciza puerta como si nadie la hubiera tocado. Obedeciendo a regañadientes hizo lo que le pidieron volviéndose.

El antiguo señor de los dragones se sintió atravesado por el escrutinio de ambas mujeres quienes le miraban como si acabara de entrar. Las dos sonrieron enigmáticas.  
La pelirroja avanzó hacia él colocando las manos sobre los anchos y fuertes brazos del hombre como si no le importara que estuviera cubierto de sangre. Ariakas fue conducido junto al fuego y acomodado en un asiento.  
El soldado trató de alzarse pero la rubia puso sus manos en su pecho haciéndolo sentar de nuevo.

-¿Trae mala cara no crees?-Preguntó la pelirroja.  
-Si, tener el ceño fruncido durante tanto tiempo le dará dolor de cabeza.  
-¿Qué crees que le tiene tan preocupado?  
La chica rubia se encogió de hombros.-No lo sé pero parece cada vez más enfadado.-Replicó extrañamente divertida.

Los puños del soldado se apretaron con tanta fuerza, pugnando por no saltar sobre ellas, que le temblaban.

-¿que es lo que deseas?  
-¿No sois adivinas?  
-ya lo se una patada en el culo  
- UNA MALDITA PROFECIA HECHIZERAS DE LOS….  
- Que impaciente- Dijo la rubia  
-tu tienes jaquecas habitualmente ¿No, Guapo?- prosiguió la pelirroja volviéndolo a sentar mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho.  
-Si mato a una quizás al Diosa oscura no se moleste.  
-error jovencito, la profecía solo la podemos hacer si estamos las dos juntas y a cambio de un alto precio que tendrás que pagar.  
- ¿Qué queréis a cambio? ¿Cual es el precio?  
- Lo sabrás en su momento – dijo la rubia  
-Será un niño precioso, tuyo y un elfo oscuro- susurro muy bajo la pelirroja  
Ariakas no llego a entender bien lo último que habían dicho- ¿Qué murmuráis?  
-Nada, nada  
-Entonces cual es el precio.  
-Eso como te hemos dicho lo sabrás a su debido momento, ¿Aceptas?  
Ariakas pensó en la diosa y en lo que le haría si no regresaba con la profecía  
- De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es la profecía?

Los ojos de ambas hechiceras se volvieron blancos al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban y una corriente de aire ascendió desde el suelo moviendo sus cabellos el aire formo una espiral que las rodeaba a ambas.

Unos hijos nacerán de héroes, de lanzas   
El pasado se volverá presente una vez más  
Los planes de la reina oscura volverán a peligrar  
Unos niños nacerán no de vientre de mujer si no de héroes  
No de espada si no de lanza serán y el ayer volverá otra vez.

El viento cesó por un instante como si su profecía hubiera concluido. Ariakas se alzó pero al instante se vio empujado por otra ráfaga de aire mucho más potente. Por un segundo vio el desconcierto en el rostro de las dos mujeres y eso le dijo que esta parte no la esperaban ni tan siquiera ellas dos.

Surge la nueva esperanza  
La magia con la fuerza de la espada  
La inteligencia del líder con la barbarie perdida  
Ojos rojos que no pueden mirar la luz,  
luz que ellos mismos irradian en un mundo de oscuridad  
Maestro de maestros   
Esclavo de un mundo subterráneo  
Padre del señor que terminará con el reinado oscuro.

De nuevo la estancia quedo en silencio.  
-¿eso es todo? –Exclamó Ariakas claramente sorprendido.  
-¿Qué esperabas que salieran rayos y truenos? Aficionado.-Murmuró una de ellas.  
- niñato.- Corroboró la otra.-mas que nada es por que tenemos prosa quieres la profecía en bonito ¿o que? Ya tienes la profecía ahora vete.

Al salir a la calle todo volvía a ser como antes de llegar la gente que había matado Ariakas al entrar en el poblado estaba viva todos seguían divirtiendo en la fiesta del solsticio , al girarse para ver la casa de las hechiceras esta había desaparecido y Ariakas el Gran Ariakas notó algo en el interior de su abdomen. Le entregaría aquella profecía tediosa y marcharía a ver a Zak al reino de los Dronw si su señora se lo permitía.

Continuara…

PD: Ya nos diréis que os pareció así podremos actualizar más rápido.


End file.
